It Starts with an Owl
by Captain Underwood
Summary: Covers Harry Potter year 5. Kiyoko Iris Emelina narrates the story, Darious Kenrick Kuppler may narrate some of the chapters. Pairings Hermione GrangerOC. Rated T, but reserve the right to change.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I just own the idea that I have spun here on these pages for you to read. Oh and my characters, Kiyoko Iris Emelina and Darious Kenrick Kuppler.

**Written** **By**: Captain Emelina

**Prolog**

It seems that you have stumbled onto this story. Well this is the story of my life. My life as a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the past four years I have been going here, I am starting my fifth year here. So, that makes me fifteen years old. I never really understood my past. My parents died before I knew anything of either worlds, the muggle or the magic. They were both arours. My mother was a half-blood, and my father pure. I guess that would make me a ¾ blood, but who knows. Since I was about one year old, I have been living in foster care, until I turned eleven that is, that's when I moved to Hogwarts. Though, every summer I have to go back there. It is not all that bad, I just wish I could stay at Hogwarts; I like being able to use my magic.

That's enough about my past. About me, I have a copper toned hair with natural blonde streaks through out. I love my hair. It's just the kind of hair that if you were to do anything to it would be a crime. Then again, that's just my feelings; others may have different feelings on it. I have a blue eye and a green eye. Some people think it's weird, I just think it makes me a little different from the people at school. I am about five feet four inches tall, and weigh around one-hundred and thirty-five pounds.

Most of my friends say that I have a somewhat cheery personality. If I do so be it, I am just being who I am. There are times that I just get upset or angry, but a few hours with my friends and I am back to my happy self. My mood is really reflected by what I wear. Unless of course we have to wear our school uniform.

That is enough about me about my friends. Most of them are in Gryffindor like myself, such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ron's sister Ginny, and pretty much any one in the Gryffindor house. Then there is Darious Kuppler; I have known him since I was a child. He is in Slytherin. I can see how that one happened. He was a mischievous child. Even though we may be in different houses we talk regularly.

I am sure you know a lot about my Gryffindor friends, so I don't think that I will go into details about them. I am good in all my classes except Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of my best classes, and Potions is my worst. Guess it ran in the family because I have heard rumors from people about things that happened in potions. Not sure I want to know about that.

Well, I as I said, I am starting my fifth year in Hogwarts, and this story, is about that and the years I have ahead of me. The past four years have been very interesting to say the least. With he-who-must-not-be-named returning, attacking students, the chamber of secrets being opened, having a "criminal" escape on a hippogriff, and the tri-wizards tournament. Lets find out what happens in the fifth year at Hogwarts.

Well, here we go, I will start with the trip to Diagon Alley.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Notes**: This is my first single author FanFiction. I am hoping for at least one review before I post the next chapter. My goal is to get one chapter up a month preferably every two to three weeks. I am not sure how long this story will go on for, but I will make it the best I can. Con-Crit is welcome. Please no flames, that's not very helpful to an author.


	2. That Stupid Owl

**Disclaimer**: I am working on saving for a ticket to go see J.K. Rowling, and ask her if I could have the Harry Potter Characters. Until then, I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. I only own the idea you see written on this page. I also own my two characters Kiyoko Iris Emelina and Darious Kenrick Kuppler.

**Written By**: Captain Emelina

**That Stupid Owl**

I lay in my bed, trying to fall back asleep, but the bright light outside my muggle home window would not let me. I looked at the clock; I smiled and then got out of bed. It was already ten thirty that made me happy; it had been a while since I had slept that late. Usually my foster mom, Kira, was good at waking me up at six or seven in the morning. I wonder why she let me sleep in today.

I walked over to my closet and picked out some clothing for the day. It was nothing to special, a blue shirt with a v-cut, and a long skirt, with some sparkles on it. I liked that skirt a lot. When I spun around in it there would be a nice bell shape formed. I also put on my mothers necklace, a Gryffindor Lion charm hanging from a white gold chain. I slipped on my blue flip-flops, and walked over to my vanity. I applied my usual amount of makeup, a medium thickness of black eyeliner, a shade of eye-shadow to bring out the colors of my eyes, a soft blush, and a clear lip gloss.

After exiting my room I headed downstairs to get breakfast, well brunch now. I entered the kitchen the television was on, the last bit of the morning news was on. I wasn't really paying attention to what they had to say. I never really did unless I heard something about the magic world. Though most people didn't believe anything they say on the news. They really should, it affects them more then they would ever believe. Anyways, I made my brunch, over-easy egg on whole-wheat toast, with some salt and pepper. That always hit the spot when I was hungry in the morning. I went to sit down at the kitchen table when I nearly dropped my brunch. An owl was sitting on the table, holding a letter. That stupid owl almost made me lose my brunch. I sat down and untied the letter, and fed the owl and let it go outside. I then ate my brunch and read the letter.

It was just letting me know that I needed for the fifth year. This was a perfect timing; I was planning to meet Hermione and Darious up at Diagon Alley a little later on today. Hermione and Darious had been dating since about the end of third year. They made a cute couple and such opposites it was wonderful. It seemed as though nothing would break them apart. Except for maybe Ron, he was very jealous of Darious. Ron would sulk a lot, so we tried to avoid having him around Darious.

"Mom, I'm taking off to Diagon Alley, I will be back later on tonight alright?" I shouted upstairs.

"Sure Kiyoko, be safe." She yelled back down to me.

My foster father, Jack, was off at work so I took off to the Leaky Cauldron. That was the only way I was able to get to Diagon Alley with out floo. I went into the back of the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. It had been a year since I was here last. Nothing really changed except the people and maybe some of the stock too.

I walked to Three BroomSticks where I was supposed to meet Darious and Hermione. I didn't see them inside so I sat outside waiting. About five minutes later, they showed up.

"Hey guys," I said waving them over to the table, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, the floo network sent us to the wrong fireplace so it took a bit to get back here." Darious said while pulling a chair out for Hermione and let her sit down. He sat between the two of us, closer to her though.

"That's alright, we have all day, and I slept late anyways. I don't even think I remembered to do my hair."

"It still looks lovely Kiyo" Hermione said and smiled.

"Should we do our shopping first, then stop back for something to eat?"

"Sounds good," the two said in unison.

We left and walked around; our first stop was to get new robes. We would come back at the end of the day and pick them up. I swear that woman measuring me was on some drug she was crazy. I don't know but that's just what I thought. Our next stop of the day was to stock up on our potion ingredients. I made sure to get extras of everything, because I know I was going to end up blowing something up.

"What else do we need?" I asked as we left the shop.

"Books, lots of books," Darious said groaning.

"Darious, books aren't that bad. Come on, let's get them before the rush shows up," Hermione said and then we entered Flourish and Blots. I immediately hid myself. He was there, and I didn't want to be seen. So I went to the back of the store and looked at the random books. That is until Hermione came back to tell me the coast was clear. Then I went back and got my books.

"What was that all about Kiyo?"

"Nothing Darious. I just wanted to get to the back of the store to see if a book I was looking for was in."

"Was it?"

"No" I said simply, he had to of known something else was up but didn't press the situation any farther. I was very thankful of that too. I didn't want to tell Darious the real reason. The only person who did was Hermione and she was sworn to secrecy.

After that, we went back to the Three BroomSticks for a Butterbeer. When we got there, there was a bit of a crowd, so we decided just to skip that and get food elsewhere. After getting some lunch around two in the afternoon, I left to head back home. I said my goodbyes to Darious and Hermione. It had most defiantly been a wonderful day.

Before getting home, I decided to check out a few shops on my own. I didn't want to bore the others. I had some money left over and I really didn't want to go back to Gringotts so the first place I went was Quality Quidditch Supplies. I needed to get a cleaning kit for my Nimbus 2001. I entered the shop and was in aw at all the different things they had there. It had been about two or three years since I was in here last. My next stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium. I needed some food for my owl Yun. Yun is a small screech owl, a dark grey color. After all my extra stops I went home for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes**: So this is the first chapter. Please Read, Review, Con-Crit, but please no flames. I would like one review before I post the next chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
